A Day In the Life of Tony Stark's Plaything
by Teomessos
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. She needs a place to stay, he needs a good partner in bed. Everybody's needs get fulfilled. Tony/OC, some Steve/OC, and even a little Tony/Steve/OC. Rated M for sexual themes and language.


post-AOU

mostly tony/oc; some steve/oc, and later a little tony/steve/oc. POV changes between chapters. mostly smut, some light bdsm. :) A short first chapter just to introduce things. xx

"Toooony," I whined loudly as the man sat at his desk, cell phone nestled between his ear and his shoulder as he typed quickly on his laptop.

He raised a finger to his lips with a look of annoyance at me. He continued chatting into the phone and typing away, trying to ignore my presence.

I sat down in one of the armchairs in the office he was working in. There was nothing to do. Well, it's Stark Tower, so there was plenty to do, but rather there was /no one/ to do.

Half of the Avengers still lived in the tower, but none of them would be interesting. Steve was old fashioned; he was hard to seduce and, once you did, very vanilla. Before I'd even met Tony, Clint had left to be with his wife and kids and Thor went back to Asgard. Thor was probably the most interesting of them, being a god and all, so I did make a point to talk to him when I could. He had been trying to convince his father to let him bring Jane to live with him for a while, but there was also the obstacle of getting her to give up everything on Earth to go with him. So, these days, he was either home or with her, but either way I knew I wouldn't see him again soon. Natasha and Bruce had been preoccupied with each other, whatever that was. I didn't pay much attention to that situation. It wasn't often that my path crossed any of theirs, anyway, so there was really no need for me to invest in their lives. The only one that stuck around all the time was Steve, and I wasn't in the mood for him.

So, I sat in Tony's office, waiting for him to finish his work. What's a girl to do when she can't have what she wants?

I sighed. When he didn't look over, I sighed louder. I turned sideways in the chair, laying my head over one arm and draping my legs over the other. Swinging my legs back and forth, I kicked the side of the chair repeatedly hard enough to make a bit of a noise. Still, Tony tried to ignore me.

I stood, stomping out of the room. Walking through the hallway led me to the living room, where I paused for a moment. Reaching under my skirt, I pulled down my underwear and slid it off my ankles, throwing it onto the couch. I moved into the kitchen where above the sink, Tony's wine glasses hung from the bottom of a small cabinet. Slowly, I pulled two of the nicer ones out and, holding one in each hand, walked back to the office.

I stood in front of his desk for a moment, staring at Tony until he finally looked up at me. "Hold on a second," he spoke into the phone before putting it on mute. "What are you doing?" he said to me with one eyebrow raised and a look in his eyes that seemed to say 'you'd better not.'

I didn't say a word, but kept my eyes on his even while his gaze dashed to my left hand, which held the glass in it at shoulder level before letting go of it. The cup shattered, tiny shards of glass spreading across the floor. It made me glad I was wearing shoes, even though it would be hard to walk on glass in heels. Tony's eyebrows knitted together as my arm fell limp at my side and the other was brought up to my shoulder the same way. He looked at me with a warning in his eyes, though it didn't stop me from dropping the second one as well.

Stark took his phone off mute only to say, "I'll call you back," and hang up. He closed his laptop and stood, moving around the desk to stand in front of me. I looked up at him wide-eyed and innocently. He brought a hand up to his chin and said, "What exactly do you want?"

"I'm bored," I said in a voice like one that a child might use to explain why they didn't clean up their room.

"Bored?" he said simply, unimpressed. Then, in a sudden and swift motion, Tony lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder; he carried me back behind the desk, sitting in his chair again and bending me over his knees. A smirk drew across my face as my plan had worked and the man pulled up my black skirt and caressed my bare ass before raising his hand and bringing it down again in a motion so quick it was over before I knew it started. I let out a gasp at the shock of the smack, followed by a quiet moan because Tony never spanked me without rubbing the spot afterward.

"So when you're bored, you're just going to smash my possessions and waste my money?" He hit me again, clearly not wanting an answer. "I have half a mind to just kick you out." Another hit. I'd have to keep in mind that breaking glasses in his house really does the trick for pissing him off.

"You know," A third smack. "You're really gonna -" four. "-fucking owe me," five. "And those were -" six. "- expensive glasses." seven. He waited a moment and for a second I thought he was done, then came the eighth hit. "I'm serious. You're gonna have to make that up to me," he said, which made me smile. Tony sat silently after that, just gently rubbing my ass for a minute. I couldn't see the look on his face and for a moment I wondered why he waited so long to be done with me, but just as I finished the thought he pulled my skirt back down.

I stood up, my ass stinging, and took a step back to look at him. He crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, a hand on his chin again as he looked down distractedly. Briefly looking me in the eye, he said simply, "You can go," and waved toward the door.

I turned then, nodding, and walked away. Stopping in the doorway, I turned back to him and said, "I wasn't waiting for permission," before finally walking out.


End file.
